This is a retrospective chart review of all women who underwent repeat C-sections at Harbor-UCLA in 1987-1990. Data about previous C-sections including indication, complications, and pregnancy outcome will be collected. Focus will be placed on current pregnancy looking at the indication for the repeat C-section, the maternal and fetal outcomes as well as any attempts at VBAC(vaginal birth after C-section). To ultimately construct a descriptive study of VBAC failure rate, safety, and elective repeat C-section indications.